User blog:Miss Leah/Supreme Goddess Mora (OE Idea)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = |no = 9993 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Mora, the Guile Demon. A manipulative demon seeking to bring her ideals to life at any cost. She hides what her ideology is from The Summoner and his party. She is noticeably angered toward her own kins, the demons, and toward the gods in Grand Gaia. After having all the demon lord's powers, she tried to end The Summoner and his part at Estria. However, she failed because the Goddess, Tilith, interrupted as she was about to strike The Summoner down. It is said she feels both sadness and anger at all the time. Her motives are still unknown at this point of time but all we know is that it contradicts with War God Demon, Shusui' s motives. However, it appears that the other Demon Lords knew what she was scheming. After being defeated, she decides to go back to the west of Lem, where she will rebuild the new nation of Mildran. If she successfully beat The Summoner and his party at Estria, she would be the supreme demon of Ishgria, and would eventually make her own ideals come to life. This mock unit has the power of the Guile Demon, although not completely. It has the personality and atleast, half of the power of the original demon. |summon = Summoner! Bow before me! The Supreme Goddess reigns over all! |fusion = All this power is mine.. My intents will finally come to life.. Hehehe.. |evolution = |hp_base = 6000 |atk_base = 2250 |def_base = 2000 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 8000 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 700 |rec_bonus = 700 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 58 |ls = Supreme Goddess' Will |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, massively boosts spark damage, hugely boosts BB gauge on spark, and recovers HP on spark |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave BurstRecovery/ |bb = Supreme Melfuchsia Veil |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts BC and HC drop rate, adds Def ignore to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, and boosts OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Brave Burst/OffenseRecovery |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Demonic Filial Void |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts spark damage, adds boosts BB gauge on spark, recovers HP on spark and probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbtype = Brave Burst/OffenseRecovery |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = Mora's Ideal World |ubbdescription = 50 combo massive Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage, adds probable massive spark Critical, massively fills OD gauge, boosts BB atk for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 50 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Seduction of the Supreme Demon |esitem = Twilight Stone |esdescription = 40% boost to Atk and HP, & when Twilight Stone is equipped, Adds Def, Atk buff to BB/SBB |omniskill1_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Enhances Spark damage buff for SBB |omniskill1_1_note = +30% boost |omniskill2_cat = OD gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enhances OD gauge fill rate buff for BB |omniskill2_1_note = +20% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances parameter boost for LS |omniskill3_1_note = +25% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances Spark Critical for UBB |omniskill3_2_note = +20% chance to crit, +50% damage |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds removal of Atk, Def, Rec down effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances HP recovery and BB gauge fill on spark buff on BB |omniskill3_4_note = +100 HP, +1 BC |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds critical damage buff on BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 50% boost to critical damage |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances critical damage buff on BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = +30% boost (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds critical damage buff on BB/SBB") |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances Atk, Def Buff on BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = +10% boost |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *One time completion reward of Guile Demon's Trial |notes = Twilight Stone +75% Spark damage, 100% chance for +1-2 BC on Spark, 100% chance to recover 100-200 HP on Spark, 40% chance for Spark to crit (+50% damage) |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts